


Shadows of the Woods

by Icemermaid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cannibal Bill Cipher, F/M, Faerie Bill Cipher, Insane Bill Cipher, Manipulation, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Medieval Fantasy, aged up twins, fairytaleAU, in the styles of Grimm Fairytales, might change the rating to explict, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemermaid/pseuds/Icemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Fairytale AU: After facing the harsh treatments from their years as servants. Dipper and Mabel escape to the forest for a happier life. Only to soon realize of the evil that lives there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I have a fairytale AU. This is based around the stories of the Brothers Grimm in one story. So this story is going to be very dark and Dipper and Mabel have also been aged up for this. With that said, let's get started.  
> I own nothing

Chapter 1

Dipper Pines head shot up when he heard the sound of his sister crying out in pain.

He turned to see her crumpled to the ground as his sister was being whipped by their mistress. As her face was twisted into a monstrous scowl.

"You dirty little thief!" She hissed. "Taking food that does not belong to you!"

The young woman bawled as she curled up to avoid the pain of the whip.

Dipper ran to his sister's side. Pulling her away and holding her in his arms.

"Lady Northwest!" Dipper protested. "Don't hurt Mabel. She never meant harm."

"Bringing no harm when she steals our prized apples?!" She sneered.

"Forgive me..." Mabel begged. "I was just so hungry..."

"One must work for their meals!" Lady Northwest huffed. "If one does not, then one does not eat!"

"But we work from sun up to sun down for only two lousy meals." Dipper growled. "We need a proper meal if you and your husband force us to work as much as we do."

The woman growled.

"Since you think our generosity isn't good enough for you. Then tonight you and your sister will go to bed hungry."

"But..."

"Get back to work!" The woman stormed back into the large home.

With their hearts full with despair and their stomachs empty. The twins sullenly resumed their chores.

After a long and grueling day of work, Dipper and Mabel retreated to their tiny room they shared. It was cold and damp and only one bed for the two of them with just a thin blanket.

Mabel sat on the bed as she clutched her stomach.

"Dipper... I'm so hungry..." Mabel whimpered, tears brimming in her hazel green eyes.

Dipper rushed to his twin and held her tightly.

"I know Mabel... We can't keep living like this. Working all day with only scarps to eat while our masters live a life of luxury and all the food they want. Even going days where we get nothing at all."

"But what can we do brother?" Mabel asked.

"We leave..." Dipper explained.

Mabel felt her eyes widened.

"But where will we go?" She whispered.

"We'll go into the woods. They'll never find us there; and you and I will be free."

"But what about all the beasts that live there. What about the rumors of magical beings that are said to reside their?"

Dipper frowned.

"Perhaps it will be butter there then here. There we can build a home for ourselves and anything we find to eat to be ours."

Mabel smiled.

"But when do we leave?"

"Once the sun completely sets and everyone is asleep, then we will make our escape."

The young woman nodded as she stared at her brother.

The two sat in silence waiting as the sun was setting in the sky that would change to darkness. The sounds of people slowly began to die all around them. Till it was only a matter of time until they heard nothing but the sounds of crickets and the gentle howling of the wind.

Dipper peaked his head out to see nothing but darkness and quiet. Now was their chance to escape.

"Come on Mabel... Let's go..."

Mabel nodded her head as slowly stood up and crept quietly out of the room with her brother.

They tiptoed down the dark halls until the finally were outside and slowly made their way to edge of the forest. Once they entered, they would be free of their cursed life and could live in peace.

They looked into the foreboding darkness as Dipper lit their lantern.

"You ready?" He asked.

The young woman nodded her head.

"Let's run!" The young man cried.

The twins quickly ran into the forest. They ran and refused to look back even for a minute. They had to be sure that they were deep enough into the woods so no one would come look for them. Believing that had gotten lost and would be left for dead. The sky was dark making it almost impossible to see. Dipper held his light in front of them and guided the way. Being careful not to run into any wild animals or thieves. Mabel clutched her brother's arm as her eyes scanned the darkness. Worried that something would decide to attack them from the shadows; but never the less, the twins carried on until they could see the sun starting to peak out just beyond the horizon.

Dipper smiled as he stopped for breath.

"Well I think it's about time we stopped to rest. Don't you think?"

Mabel smiled as she sat down and rested her back against a tree trunk.

"At least now we are free..." She giggled.

"Yes, but first we should rest for awhile and then it's a little lighter we can search for food for and water.

Mabel covered the two of them with the blanket she used for a cloak, resting her head on her brother's shoulder.

After a few moments the twins were fast asleep.

Dipper awoke a few hours later to see that it was now late into the morning.

Although it was now much lighter, the towering of the trees cast a dark shadow over the twins.

Dipper could feel his stomach growling with hunger. They needed to find some food and shelter before it got dark again.

The male twin gently nudged his sister.

"Mabel come on... We need to go and look for some food."

Mabel groaned a little a and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

The twins dusted themselves off as they walked along the path with the hopes of finding some berries to eat for the time being.

Dipper smiled as he breathed in the clean air and walked quickly. All he needed to do was find a place they could build their home. He looked in his vest and saw the few small tools he managed to take with him. He could also make makeshift weapons to hunt for food and chop wood for fire. Yes things would be better for them.

He turned around to see Mabel had fallen behind. Her head was done and her usually rosy face was as white as a ghost.

Dipper looked concerned as he ran to his sister.

"Mabel..." He asked, worried. "What's the matter? Are you well?"

Mabel pulled her head up slightly and scanned her eyes all around the trees.

"Dipper... Do you... Do you have this terrifying feeling that we are being watched?" She asked.

The male twin looked all around them to feel nothing but the wind rush threw his hair.

"I don't see or feel anybody Mabel. Maybe you are just imagining things." He grabbed her hand. "Enough dilly dallying, we need to find some food and water."

The twins spent the rest of the afternoon venturing through the forest. Looking for food. They knew from some of the villagers that there was a wide abundance of wild berries and fruiting trees in the forest, but Dipper had found that there search was not as plentiful as they hoped. They only found a seldom amount of berries to eat and they to ration what they did find which did almost nothing to satisfy their hunger.

It also didn't help their plight as Mabel would protest every so often that she kept having the feeling that she was being watched. Dipper would scan his eyes around them, but would find nothing. He constantly tried to assure his sister that everything was fine, but it was of little use.

The only water they had found was from a dingy looking puddle they had found. With no other option the two were forced to drink from the water.

They continued to press on until it was close to nightfall.

"Dipper... I'm so hungry..." Mabel whined, feeling her stomach grinding.

Dipper turned back to his sister.

"I know... I hate to say this but, maybe we should head back. At least we had food there..." He sighed, sadly.

Mabel nodded numbly.

The two started to walk to where they thought they came from; but as they walked, they seemed to notice that none of what they passed seemed familiar to them. Dipper was even convinced they walked past one tree at least four times, until he realized that they had only gone deeper into the woods before roaming around in circles.

Dipper was about to say something when he heard the sound of rushing water.

The twins became visibly excited with the thought of fresh water nearby. They ran as fast as they could when they discovered a large stream with the cleanest looking water they ever saw.

They would have started gulping handfuls down had they not noticed one thing...

They was a tint of an ominous blue that seemed to glow upon the water.

Dipper pulled his sister back.

"Mabel... I don't think we should drink it..."

"But..." The young woman could only muster.

"There is something strange about the aura... Something we shouldn't try risking..." He sighed.

Mabel began to cry.

Dipper held his sister as they sat down on the cold ground.

"Don't cry, sister..." He soothed. "We'll find food and shelter soon... We just need to rest for now..."

The female clung to her brother tightly.

"I'm scared Dipper..." She whispered. "I feel those invisible eyes on us..."

"You don't need to be scared, for as long as we are together, nothing can ever harm us."

Mabel nodded and forced a brave smile on her face.

"We need to sleep... If we are going to go searching again, then we need to save all the strength we have."

Mabel nodded as she rested her head on Dipper's shoulder. Within just a few minutes, the two were fast asleep. Dreaming of warmth and food.

Never even noticing that a pair of eyes were watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mabel poked at the fire repeatedly as she tried her hardest to enlarge the flame in the fire place.

It had been several weeks since Mabel and her brother had ran away from the Northwest's. It was their original hope that once they finally got away, everything would be better. They would have plenty to eat, and a place to call home, but now that seemed like a foolish dream.

The two had spent at least 3 days wandering the forest for food. They should have found bunches of berries and fruits; and the forest should have been riddled with game to hunt. Only there was barely any fruit on the trees and it seemed no animals were around to hunt.

Any food they were able to find they had to ration it so they would at least have something. Only that didn't solve any of their hunger pains.

Dipper questioned why the trees were barren of fruit when they were usually so plentiful. When he realized something that should have been obvious.

The weather this year had not been very warm and spring came almost too late, if you could even say spring or summer even came at all. Because of that, the crops were much less abundant this year and everything had to be rationed. Luckily the Northwest's had a plentiful harvest last year and there was still plenty of grain and dried goods to last them through this year as well, but the wild fruits and vegetables did have a chance to grow, dying silently in the cold spring. Leaving the wild animals to leave to find food someplace else.

Realizing that there plan had failed, they decided to return home and beg for their master's forgiveness. Even then they would still have food and someplace to sleep.

But as they tried to head back to their town, they became more and more lost. Only going deeper and deeper into the foreboding woods. Traveling in never ending circles as they hoped they would catch a glimpse of the town. Collecting any amount of food they could scavenge. There was however plenty of clean water in the small ponds around them, but no matter which pond they went to, there always seemed to be that ominous blue glow they neither one of the twins trusted. Resorting to them drinking the dirty water from the streams.

Things seemed to be a lost cause when Dipper and Mabel stumbled upon a log cabin.

The two immediately want to claim it, happy with the thought of finally finding a warm shelter, only to find that the cabin had been abandoned for what appeared to be many years it was almost unlivable.

There numerous holes in the roof. It always felt cold and damp; and the only pieces of furniture in the entire cabin were a small bed, a dingy wooden table, and a rusty iron pot.

It was barely anything, but the twins decided to do and make it there home.

If only it were that easy though for any it became so what inside should their ever be a rainstorm leaving the inside cold and damp that seemed to never dry; and even with all of their firewood, they could never get warm enough to heat the entire cabin. Forcing the two to move their bed closer to the fire and huddle together every night for warmth.

Dipper would go out every day hunting for food. While Mabel stayed in or close to the cabin. Hunting for fruits nuts or wood and then keeping the fire burning hot while cooking and cleaning.

Mabel continued to poke the fire as she heard her stomach growl. The two had finished the rest of their food early that morning and Dipper had gone to look for food. It was cold today so Dipper asked Mabel to stay inside and keep the fire nice and warm and her promised he would bring a dear or boar home for dinner. Just like he always said he would.

She sighed as she hugged her legs to her chest as she tried to ignore her stomach grinding.

She tried to imagine herself running through a sunny field. With the most beautiful of wildflowers surrounding her. The sky would be blue and the air would be warm. She would pick as many flowers as she could carry and place them in vase of clean water. She would then have a feast of delicious foods, with most importantly her favorite food of all.

The sweet taste of juicy apples.

She loved all kinds of apples but none were as great as the taste of red apples. Nice and sweet on her tongue down to the very last bite. She smiled sadly as a tear escaped her hazel eye.

What wouldn't the young maiden give for one.

As she daydreamed, Mabel suddenly felt a rush of wind enter the cabin. It was cold drafty in the cabin, but there was never any wind she thought to herself. She wondered if it was imagination when she suddenly her recurring feeling of the eyes upon her.

Ever since they had been alone in the woods, Mabel could stop feeling of eyes, watching the twins everywhere they went. Dipper had also felt the presence as well, but he also tried his best not to let it overpower him. He needed to focus on their survival. Trying to tell his sister that if they didn't focus on the thought, it would go away.

Mabel tried to do just that, but the presence did not seem to allow that. Trying to remain subtle in it's unseen appearance as if it could trick the twins into believe nothing was really there.

It was then Mabel heard a small thump against the cabins door.

She was tempted not answer it, but was worried that it might have been Dipper with something to heavy to carry; so she quickly scurried to the door before she slowly opened it.

But she found nothing.

She looked around in confusion as wondering what made that banging sound.

Mabel was about to turn around and go back inside when she looked down to see one apple laying on the ground.

She clasped her hands to her mouth when she saw it.

It was like no apple she had ever seen. It was quite large for an apple. Clear of any bruise or imperfections and nice and round; but what made this apple so strange was it's dark red color. It was almost like it had been dipped in blood.

But the apple looked so delicious that Mabel had to pick it up.

She quickly rushed back inside and stared at the fruit in her hands.

This was the first good quality of food that had found. It was perfectly big enough to feed both her and Dipper; but still, the blood red color seemed so sinister for such a nutritious fruit.

Maybe it would be better to throw it away.

Mabel was going to throw it outside when she noticed that she could not let go of the fruit. It was like it was glued to her hand.

Her stomach continued to growl and she could've sworn anyone within 30ft radius could hear.

She wanted to wait till Dipper got home and asked him what he thought of the fruit, but the hunger and the temptation was far to much for the poor girl to bear; and with no more resistance, she took a large bite.

The minute the fruit fell passed her lips. The girl felt her head become light and before she would even realize what happened, she fainted.

Mabel's Nightmare...

Mabel found herself running in nothing but darkness. Dark branches seemed to rip against her arms as she ran. The sounds of beasts growling and their glowing red eyes were all around her. Just waiting to rip her to shreds.

She tried calling out Dipper's name, but she found herself unable to make any noise. The ground she ran upon became thicker and thicker making impossible to run.

Cold tears slid down her cheeks; desperately wanting to her brother to come and save her from the eternal darkness. The wind sounded a like a shrilling banshee waiting for their kill. Maybe to claim the sweet maiden herself.

She had to find her way home before it was too late.

As Mabel continued to muck her way, the wind suddenly seized and branches calmed and the beasts eyes faded away. Only to be replaced a by a pair of glowing dark yellow eyes.

They stared at her with sadistic mirth. Almost as if they waiting for what Mabel wanted to do next, and then close in for the kill.

Just as Mabel was about to run, some seemed to latch around her waste. Like some sort black mud or sludge.

She desperately tried to wrestle herself away, but it slowly started to pull her closer.

She could only silently scream she drew near it.

And just as got close to see it's face, everything faded to black.

End of Mabel's nightmare.

"Mabel... Mabel...?" Dipper called to her, shaking her gently. "Mabel wake up...!"

Mabel stirred as she looked up at Dipper.

"Brother what happened?" She asked.

"I came home and I found you lying on the floor."

Mabel was about to explain what happened with the apple earlier, but she looked down at her hand and saw that the apple was not there. Almost as if it was never there at all.

"Mabel what happened?" Dipper asked.

"Oh... I... must fallen asleep and then I fell off the bed, and hit my head." She lied.

Dipper sighed.

"Well I'm glad you're okay, but I have some bad news."

"What?" Mabel asked.

"Unfortunately... I think we've exhausted any food we found here. I haven't found anything in two days; and it looks like summer will ending soon. If we can call this summer anyway. We're going to have to look someplace else for food..."

"But where will we go...?" She asked, softly. Frightened of where they would be taken next.

Dipper smiled, trying to be brave.

"I don't know... But we have to go somewhere by winter. Otherwise..."

Mabel looked down at the ground.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be long day..." Dipper sighed.

The twins fell asleep; but as Mabel closed her eyes, she thought about the apple she had found. Was there really an apple, or was it all her imagination; and more importantly.

What did that nightmare mean?

And who was the one with glowing yellow eyes?


	3. Chapter 3

The wind had picked up quite a bit as the twins trudged threw the darkness of the woods. They had been walking around for days after they had been forced to abandon the cabin they had found; after they exhausted what little food they had scavenged.

Dipper led them on as they tried to find another village or at least another home they could take shelter in. Otherwise things did not seem very good for them.

Mabel on the other hand had been rather quiet during their journey.

She did not speak a word about the apple or about the bizarre nightmare she had once she had taken a bite. She was about to dismiss the entire ordeal as just all one huge hallucination; but the nightmares did not seem to end.

Every time she and Dipper would stop to rest for the night, Mabel find herself back in the nightmare. Running through the darkness as the being with the golden eyes chased after her; and every time she had the dream, she would be grabbed by the being. To only wake from her nightmare just as she was about to see it's face.

Mabel tried to analyze the dream, but no matter how times she tried to figure it out, she couldn't understand what or why she kept seeing those images.

Only the previous night did the dream change slightly. She was still running through the darkness as she always did, but the golden eyes were no where to be found. The endless sea of trees slowly started to part slightly. A clearing was close by.

Mabel felt relief flush through her as she ran towards the clearing. Running passed it as fast as she could to find something unexpected.

Past the clearing and surrounded by the never ending woods was a magnificent castle. It's towers and architecture extending high into the sky, blending in with the towering trees. The stones were very dark and almost blending into the darkness. Just barely casting faint shadows along any of the little light it had.

Mabel was in awe of the castle and slowly walked onto it's grounds. Trees and plants were everywhere, but within the darkness it was hard to tell what exactly they were; and then a gust of wind swept around her and the grand doors to the castle opened.

Mabel wanted to runaway, but something beckoned the girl to come inside and explore what the castle had to offer.

As if under a trance, she walked towards the doors, ready to explore; and just as she was about to walk inside... She woke up.

Mabel pondered on her most recent dream as she followed her brother.

She looked into the trees when she noticed something, the trees were starting to form into a clearing.

The exact same one she saw in her dream.

Maybe that dream was trying to tell her something.

Mabel's eyes filled with excitement.

"Dipper!" She exclaimed. "Look! The trees seemed to be clearing out! There must be something nearby!"

She quickly took off running down the path like she did in the dream.

"Mabel wait!" Dipper cried after her.

The young maiden ran as fast as she could as she saw the clearing coming closer and closer; and just as she predicted, she found herself coming to the grounds of the castle.

"Mabel what were you...?" Dipper stopped in midsentence when he saw the towering castle right before his eyes.

"Dipper! It's the castle!" Mabel cried happily.

"What castle?" He asked, a little skeptic of his sister.

"The castle from my dream! I had dream where I stumbled upon this castle! It must mean something if it brought us here!"

Dipper and Mabel slowly stepped onto the grounds of the castle and began to explore.

The female twin noticing how the architecture and the placing of the trees and plants were exactly the same as she dreamed. Only now she was curious as to what they were.

She walked around she noticed. The trees were abundant with the freshest of apples, pears and plums; and the plants were full of the juiciest of berries just waiting to be plucked. The had stumbled a magnificent orchard, just waiting for hungry hands to pick them.

"Dipper look!" Mabel called to her twin.

Dipper joined her when he noticed all of the lovely fruit.

A huge smile fell on his face.

"An abundance of food at last!" He cried.

The twins wasted little more time as they began to pluck through the fruit. Picking as much as they could to fill their hungry bellies. Once the collected as much as they could, they settled down under a large apple tree to munch on their treats.

"It's been so long since we had cherries..." Dipper sighed in content.

"And the strawberries are divine..." Mabel sighed, feeling the pains of hunger slowly dwindling away.

The twins continued to laugh and eat when a gust of wind surrounded and a large banging could be heard to their right.

They turned to see the doors to the castle had been flung open; almost taunting the two to come inside and explore.

Mabel turned her head and gasped. Just like in the dream.

"Dipper..."

The young man turned to the doors and felt a chill run down his spine.

"I wonder what's inside..." Mabel said aloud.

Dipper didn't not like the feeling dance upon his spine. It was almost they were being invited inside.

"I don't think we should go in there..." He said, quietly. "Something dangerous could be living in there. Let's gather some more of the fruit and head off..."

The twins started to gather some more for the road when felt the temptation of the doors playing with their eyes. It seemed to have them under some sort of spell; almost like it wouldn't let them leave unless they come for a tiny peak.

Dipper sighed.

"Maybe just a slight look about won't hurt..."

Mabel nodded her head.

The twins slowly made their way to the door; and breathing deep, walked inside.

The halls of the castle were shrouded in darkness, giving them almost nothing to see. The halls were endless and an ever present wind seemed to rustle all around them. Despite all of these elements around them, there seemed to be one other thing that seemed to plague the corridors around them.

It came in what appeared very muffled cries. The sounds of what appeared to be... crying...?"

The cries were barely audible, but if you listened closely, you could hear them say...

"Get out while you still can!"

"This place is evil! Run away and hide!"

"Run before he catches you!"

"Beware his golden eyes!"

Mabel paused as she heard the muffled cries. Unable to make out what they said, but curious as to why they were being heard.

"Dipper did you hear that?" She asked.

Dipper looked around.

"It must be just the wind..." He sighed.

The two turned around another corner before they found themselves walking into what appeared to be a large banquet hall.

The room was large with a black marble floor and wide amount of empty space that must have been for dancing; and at the far corner of the room, there stood a large wooden table. Filled from every corner with delicious food. Many types of fruits and vegetables. Potatoes and corn. Many different types of bread with the fresh butter. Different types of pastries and pies sat freshly bake and ready to eat with the freshest of milk to drink; and what appeared to be the most succulent of roasted lamb and chicken. It was all a feast fit for a king.

Dipper was about to pull Mabel away and run, but the smell of all the delicious food filtered their noses. Tempting the two to stay and have some. Nobody was around; and it seemed that it was waiting to anybody to eat.

The twins looked at each other for a moment before they cautiously made their way over to the table.

They slowly began to pluck out pieces of food and began to eat. The twins felt themselves melt into what could be consider as a high.

The food was absolutely delicious and the twins quickly began to fill their own plates with food before sitting down at the large dining table.

"This is food is so good..." Mabel sighed, as she happily ate. "It must have been good fortune that we were to stumble upon this place."

Dipper nodded as he ate.

Mabel felt her smile falter a little.

"But still... I feel bad that we are eating someone else's food without permission..."

"When we're done, we'll try to find the owner of the castle to thank and apologize for our intrusion. Maybe we can do some work to make up for it... Maybe they'll give us a place to sleep too..."

Mabel nodded before she happily began to resume eating.

"How's the chicken?" Dipper asked.

"Very good!" Mabel giggled.

"My lamb is delicious! So nice and..." Dipper stopped when felt something hard in his mouth. He quickly pulled it out and stared in horror when he saw what it was.

"And it goes great with these potatoes and..." Mabel paused when she felt her fork stab against something tough. She quickly plucked it off her plate to see it appeared to be a human finger.

Her eyes widened in horror.

"Dipper...?" She barely cried out.

"Yeah...?" He answered back.

"We're... We're not eating... lamb or chicken... Are we?" She whimpered.

"No..." Dipper could only answer.

The twins looked down at their plates as they tried to process what they had just discovered. When it finally began to process in their mind, they jerked back in horror.

"Were we eating...?!" Mabel squealed.

"Yes!" Dipper screeched as he felt his stomach grind with disgust at the fact the had ingested human flesh.

The crying from the walls suddenly turned into loud screams ringing in their ears.

"PLEASE RUN AWAY!"

"HE IS COMING! HURRY AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

"IF HE CATCHES YOU... YOU WILL DIE!"

"BEWARE HIS GOLDEN EYES!"

The wind seemed to rustle around them again, dancing along their spines.

"Dipper!" Mabel whimpered.

"We shouldn't have come here! Hurry and let's get out of here!"

The two ran towards the entrance to the banquet hall when the doors slammed shut on them. They tried desperately to open the doors, but they were locked tight. Leaving the twins trapped inside.

Panic washed over them as they started screaming and pounding on the door.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!" Dipper cried as he banged on the door.

Tears were pouring down Mabel's face as she tried to claw the door open.

"HELP!" They screamed, never feeling frightened as they did at this very moment. "PLEASE HELP US!"

"My... My... It seems that you two are attempting to run off without properly thanking me..." A shrill but smooth voice came from behind.

The twins froze in fear. They were no longer alone.

The numbly turned around to face the owner of the voice.

Standing behind them appeared to be a man that looked even taller than Dipper. He had golden blonde hair that was tossed carelessly to the right and covered his right eye. His left eye was the same piecing gold as his hair that masked by dark catlike lashes. His face was sharp and clear and of any impurities. His body was covered by what appeared to a long brown cloak that was made from the hides of the wild beasts in the forests.

He stood with air of royalty; but his eye held a sinister and sadistic malice as her stared into the terrified youths eyes.

Mabel buried her face into her brother's chest when she realized that they were the exact same eyes she had seen in her dreams.

Dipper held his sister protectively.

"Are you the one that owns this castle?!" He demanded.

The man flashed the younger one a charming smile.

"This is my castle... Do you not like the feast I specially prepared for you...?" He purred.

"You fed us human flesh!" Dipper screeched. "Can you see that we are humans!?"

"I can see perfectly fine..." The man hummed. "But I am not of human blood... I am a being of the forest... Some would call me a forest spirit... Others would call me a nymph... But I am what you would call a faerie..."

"A fairy..." Mabel trembled. "But I thought... Fairies were kind and would grant people wishes..."

The man laughed at the maiden's childish nature.

"There is a difference between a fairy and a faerie, little one... Faeries are forest spirits with unimaginable power. Fairy's are annoying little creatures that just like to annoy people with their cheap magic and their annoying cuteness.

"Well what do you want from us...?!" Dipper demanded.

The faerie slowly worked towards them.

"Isn't the most the important question on your mind... You are just dying to here what it is I want from you and your sister, aren't you?"

"Just tell us what you want from us; and then we'll leave..."

The creature stopped just in front of them, giving them a shark teethed smile.

"It's been so long since a human has come here... And to my delight I get two humans coming here..."

He roughly grabbed Dipper's face with a clawed hand.

"One with firm and tough meat on his bones..."

He let go of Dipper and then gently grabbed Mabel's chin. Softly stroking her cheek.

"...And one with soft delicate flesh and sweet red blood..."

Dipper snarled in horror as he swatted with the faerie's hand away.

"You stay away from my sister!" He growled. "I won't let you hurt her!"

The faerie laughed.

"That's so adorable... You making threats to protect your sister. When you can't even defend yourself... So tell me, Pine Tree... What will do to protect your sister from me?"

Dipper could only sit there on the ground as he held Mabel as tightly as he could.

The creature only chuckled as he grabbed Dipper with one fell swoop and started leading him away.

Mabel screamed for her brother, but the faerie knocked her down and froze her in place so she wouldn't run off.

The two walked down several corridors before they stopped at what appeared to be a cell door. The faerie opened the door before shoving the young man inside.

Dipper was about to charge out before the door was slammed shut and locked. Leaving him to only stare out the tiny peep hole.

"I would get some rest, Pine Tree... Tomorrow is going to be long day for you; and you're going to need all the rest you can get."

The creature laughed as he returned back to banquet room to see Mabel sitting on the ground. Her face wet with tears.

She looked back up at the faerie. Wishing she could have realized that this was the monster from her dreams.

"Are you going to... eat us...?" Mabel whispered.

The faerie pulled the young woman up off the floor, forcing to stare up at him.

"You and your brother are going to make wonderful little meals... However... It would be such a shame to do away with such a beautiful little thing like you... Perhaps you and I can work something out..." He purred.

"But..."

"There is nothing you can do to save your brother..."

"Then if you're going to kill him... Then you'll have to kill me too!" Mabel snarled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The faerie smiled.

"Very well... I can't force you to do something you don't want to do..."

He then pulled her closer to him before he whispered in her ear.

"But I can assure you that you'll change your mind soon enough..."

Mabel pulled away in recoil.

The creature than grabbed her hand and lead her to a small room with only a lone bed.

"This is where you'll be sleeping... It's much nicer than your brother's room. At least you have a bed..."

Mabel said nothing as walked into her room.

"I would get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you as well..."

Mabel just stared with cold eyes.

"Sweet dreams..." The faerie laughed.

He walked away to leave Mabel staring out the small window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact: In some versions of Little Red Riding Hood, Red eats parts of her grandmother. Believing it to be steak rice and wine... A lot of fairytale's had dark origins... Interesting Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think so far. let me know in a review and I'll see you next update.


End file.
